


Come Dress Me

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Kink Week 2020 [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Maybe a little humping, Queen Kink Week 2020, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Roger needs to be zipped up and Crystal is -uhm- eager to help
Relationships: Chris "Crystal" Taylor/Roger Taylor
Series: Kink Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614178
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kink Week Queen & BoRhap.





	Come Dress Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Week Day 2: Teasing  
Historical accuracy? No, I don't know her.

Crystal couldn't help himself from drawing it out, taking his time, when it was only the two of them, because it was just a rarity. Normally backstage they all had a large room together where they would sort out there hair and makeup but today as logistics had made it too inconvenient to bounce between concert hall for check, the hotel, and then back to the hall, they had elected to stay here. 

The roadie was standing just a little too close in the thick silence of his very own personal changing room with all of that creamy, pale, skin bared for him, and only him. "Zip me up, Crystal," Roger teased, acting coy, shifting the muscles of his back, rolling his shoulders and shaking his arms as though warming up and not enticing Crystal towards that canvas left exposed where the zipper sat. 

Groaning low in his throat, he stepped closer still, fingering the tab of the newest monstrosity Freddie had ordered. He thought about ripping the damn costume off instead, thought about pushing Roger face first onto the couch. 

The cold of the room had left goosebumps across Roger's shoulders and so Crystal panted hot air upon his unblemished skin just to watch Roger squirm like everytime, alighting the drummer's nerves and making his heart race. Even though it grated against his very will-to-life, his very being, he pulled the zip up inch by agonizingly slow inch. Roger was clearly working himself up into a state, his breathing becoming heavy, shivering as Crystal's fingers slowly dragged themselves up his spine. 

Crystal couldn't help but to lean down and skin the sensitive skin of his nape, nippling it ever so lightly. It was so easy to get carried away, to slip his hands underneath that thin fabric and map out Roger's supple body with his fingers, it was a place he'd never tire of exploring, never tire of marking. 

So he stopped about halfway, conflicting thoughts pausing his work with the closure, the skin between Roger's shoulder blades beckoning, and Roger was making it so hard, shivering and pressing himself back up against Crystal's chest, against his hip, his firm, tight little ass against Crystal and his own urgently growing want. That little shit. 

"Fuck," he couldn't help but to hiss out, couldn't help but to press forward, aligning himself even though the costume against the cleft of Roger's ass. "You're playing dirty, boss." 

Roger just chuckled, low and alluring as he arched his back and gave Crystal a mocking amount of friction. The movement had slide the zipper back down in an instant with a taunting metallic hiss, leaving Crystal growling again. He bent Roger over, which pulled the fabric apart, as he planted his hands on to the wall. He sunk his teeth into Roger's skin, he hadn't left a mark on him since this tour had began but goddamn it, that was going to change now. 

Roger shuddered, biting back a moan as Crystal started at the small corner, where the fabric was narrowed. Slowly following the path with his mouth and teeth, his lips and tongue traced where the zip will lie. He could see Roger's fingers feebly clawing at the wall, he could feel the heat of his skin, hear his shallow attempts at breathing, as he bite back his moans. He was holding it together oh so well, too well, and Crystal wanted to make him scream. 

There wasn't enough time, in less than five minutes, the boys would need their missing bandmate, and if Crystal had his way five minutes would only begin to start scratching at the depth of his lusting that overtook him every single damn time he was forced to fucking do up that zipper. So he'd have to settled with leaving a trail of hickeys and teeth mark on that soft skin, which he soothed with kisses as he went higher and higher, revelling in the thought that once out on the stage before the whole crowd, Roger would still feel their sting with every twitch. While everyone once would hear him preform, that part of the show was just for him. 

He nippled his way higher, dragging his teeth across the supple flesh, across his spin, the dip next to his shoulder blade and finally across the firm expanse of softly padded muscle to the top, where he stopped. 

Then he was in a perfect position to press his whole body down. He could hear Roger's throat tighten at the contact, partially feel the drummer's lust churning in his gut. Chest flush to Roger's deliciously marked skin, hand on top of Roger's own on the wall, neck craned forward where he could nibble on Roger's ear, he could roll his hips and let Roger know *exactly* how close Crystal was to blowing this concert off just so he could fuck Roger absolutely senseless. 

"Roger," Crystal drawled, incited by his own thoughts, "Just remember I'll be the one undoing this zip afterwards, so you better be ready."

A full body tremor overcame Roger's body, the sensation almost more than Crystal could handle but then Roger turned against him, pulling his hands out from under Crystal's own and met him face to face, cheeks flushed, pupils blown, and a devilish smirk curving the lips he'd obviously been biting.

"I thought that was a given. Planning on slacking off at your job were you?" Roger offered lowly, with a playful 'tsk, tsk', eyes half-hooded as he stepped forward on delicate toes to ghost his lips against Crystal's, just a breath away, a whisper from ruining the roadie's self control. "Now," and Roger exposed the still not done up zipper, "finish what you started."


End file.
